


can i get a fuckin uuuuuhhhhh

by ayushi_writes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, fuckin vines
Genre: Itll make sense, M/M, based off a vine, can u believe, i thought of this in the middle of class, my first bmc fic is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayushi_writes/pseuds/ayushi_writes
Summary: i was gonna write a 20 word shitpost but i decided to make it gaybased off ofthisvinelike,, the entire thing is a buildup to a vine w some sprinkles of gay





	can i get a fuckin uuuuuhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> does the play is the thunder rogue? shut up
> 
> rich calls himself gay when he wants even tho he's bi bc gay still essentially refers to same-gender attraction ~~and i do it all the time~~ so anyway
> 
> this is dumb

"Snack break!" Jake called out. "Yo, Rich, help me grab the food from my car?"

Rich bounced up, still inexplicably energetic even after an hour of rehearsal. Jeremy, Christine, Brooke, Chloe, and... Michael and Jenna (for some reason? They weren't even _in_ drama club) lay sprawled across the stage in various positions.

Jenna was relaying a story that apparently involved a lot of dramatic arm flails and chest clutches to Chloe and Brooke, who were lying on their stomachs, listening attentively. Christine was attempting to grab a weird tubular flashlight prop from Jeremy, who wouldn't stop opening and closing it. His head was in Michael's lap, the shorter boy toying with his hair and nodding along to what he was saying with a movie-worthy look of adoration on his face.

He nudged Jake and nodded towards the two. "Ha, gayyy."

"Rich." Jake deadpanned. "You are gay."

"Yeah, but like... Michael'th, like, glowing rainbow— _look_."

A pause as both studied the two nerds. "Okay, you’re right, those are kind of major heart eyes," Jake conceded.

"I'm alwayth right."

"Except about certain fruit toppings on certain Italian dishes..."

"Oh my g— first of all, pizza isn't even technically Italian, I think, and pineapple doethn't fuckin' belong on pizza, Jakey!"

"It tastes _good!_ "

"Oh yeah, dump some thliced peacheth on your thpagetthi while you're at it..."

The good-natured ribbing continued down the hall and through the parking lot. Rich might be utterly whipped, but ungodly food combinations might be the dealbreaker for this particular infatuation with Jake Dillinger.

Or Rich was just vehemently trying to convince himself he wouldn't still be just as in love with Jake even if he preferred sardines on watermelon sorbet.

The bickering only paused when they got to Jake's car, unlocking it and hauling out two boxes of assorted snacks and two cases of strawberry Fanta. Michael had gotten the group into unconventional soda flavors after the so-dubbed "Squipcident," meaning weird back-of-the-store brands were now mandatory. 

“Here, I can—” Rich’s offer to help was cut off by Jake easily balancing the snacks under one arm, the sodas under the other, bumping the car door shut and fucking _flipping his hair back_ before turning to face Rich. The afternoon sun that had been beating down on their shoulders suddenly very much suited Jake, filtering through his hair to fall across his face and sweat glistening on his forehead.

“You can what?”

 _Succ you off right here right now._ “Dude, just ‘cause you’re on every sports team doesn’t mean every physical activity is a he-man contest. Gimme the soda at least.” Rich laughed awkwardly.

Jake shrugged, handing the cases over. “Sorry, I was worried you might topple over.”

“One more short joke and I will throw you off the catwalk.”

Rich could’ve sworn Jake muttered something along the lines of “whiny twunk” but elected to ignore that for the sake of his own sanity. The walk back to the auditorium was considerably more awkward, but the loud chorus of cheers from their friends at the sight of food was an efficient enough distraction. 

“Strawberry Fanta? Really?”

Jake grinned. “Hey, don’t knock it til you try it.”

There was a pause as Chloe took a ~~fucking~~ sip, ~~babe~~ then an audible gasp and, “Oh my god.”

Rich was gleefully tossing out chip bags until he ran out and pulled open the next box, filled with crinkly teal wrappers. 

"Hey, anyone wanna—" He paused.

_Fuck. I have a lisp. I can't just say "Rice Krispies Treats."_

"....blue bar?"

**Author's Note:**

> thats it thats the joke
> 
> i abhor pineapple on pizza nd consulted my weird friend who Likes it nd "it tastes good" was her only defense,,,, weak
> 
> u kno whats good tho? STRAWBERRY FANTA
> 
> rich’s lisp, despite being the entire point of this shitpost, was a thign i forgot til i got to the end nd had to go back nd add phonetically. i considered rich trying his best to avoid words with s in them but this is a no squip au bc i cant Sad rn so like,,, we get gems like ‘thpagetthi’ ~~to forgetti your regrettith amirite via~~
> 
> kudos to whoever got the play even tho its obvious
> 
> if u enjoyed this content leave a prompt below or ur favorite vine or smth please Please Comment


End file.
